


good bedside manner

by phadedphoque



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Eggpreg, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Medical Kink, Other, Oviposition, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 19:55:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14921843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phadedphoque/pseuds/phadedphoque
Summary: Tom has shifted into monster form and is having trouble. He goes to the only person he can think to ask for help-- the good doctor Tord.





	good bedside manner

**Author's Note:**

> fuk this is such a dead giveaway for things i am into........ sorry :'~)

“Come in Thomas, here we are” Tord said, waving the man into the room in front of them.

Tom entered the room, letting the door shut behind them. Tord sat at a short rolling chair and pulled a clipboard from off the the counter. Tom inspected the room around him, looking anywhere but at Tord. 

“Ah.. are you sure we have to do this? Do you think something is actually wrong?” he said while toying with the hem of his hoodie with his claws, tail swishing side to side as his cheeks flushed.

Tord swivelled around in his rolling chair, pulling open a supply drawer to retrieve a pen.  
“Better safe than sorry!” he remarked. “Come on, I know you’re nervous but this is a very common examination. You know I’m a fully licensed and certified doctor.”

“Sure you are... how much’d your degree cost to print out”, Tom grumbled under his breath. He hated to admit but his office set up did seem uncharacteristically professional. It was a small, sterile scented room, different from the rest of his lab’s decor which was a tacky combination of a low budget villain's lair and a man-cave. It was comforting to know he wasn’t about to be laid bare for all the world to see between Tord’s mini fridge and war machines. 

 

“What was that?” Tord asked, glaring as he handed Tom a small plastic wrapped package. “Anyway, I don’t have all day. You can start by taking off your clothes and putting on this gown.” 

Tom nervously began to unzip his hoodie. The reason he was here today was out of desperation-- he had exhausted all other options. His pelvis was in a slowly increasing amount of pain. At first it wasn’t that hard to bear, but over the course of a few days he began to have incredibly sharp cramps. He was accustomed to his usual heat cramps, which typically were resolved after he had laid a batch of dud eggs, but this time the eggs just wouldn’t lay. He had tried everything to induce his brood-- stretching, yoga, even the old castor oil urban myth was to no avail. It had almost been a week and he could no longer take it. When he showed up at Tord’s door, literal tail-between-legs and begging for help, how could the kind doctor refuse? Tom had finished undressing the top half of his body and began to pull off his pants while Tord took notes on his clipboard.

“Ok Thomas, I’m going to need to ask you some questions before we begin. When you’re finished undressing you can take a seat at my examination table”. Tord pulled a pair of eyeglasses from his desk drawer and placed them on his face. Tom had never seen him wear those before. They almost make him look like a real doctor, he thought to himself, slipping on his gown. Maybe he was taking this seriously.  
“Ah ha ha, boxers too, Thomas.” Tord chided from his clipboard. 

Tom reddened at the comment, shyly sliding off his boxers then hoisting himself up onto the table, his gown crinkling as he attempted to cover up as much of his body with his hands. It didn’t really matter if Tord was taking this seriously or not, he was still incredibly embarrassed to have to be here now. It was bad enough going to Tord for anything, being as smug as he was. But for Tom to be coming to Tord for something as personal as this-- you know it had to be really bad. 

“Okaaaay, so, date of last heat?” Tord questioned

“Uhh, last month… I guess” Tom answered weakly. For most of the month, he was his typical human self but for around 3 days at the end of every month he would begin to shift into his monster form, his hands formed into claws, horns grew out of his head, and a small tail protruded from his lower back. He figured this was just part of the residual effects from the nuclear reaction incident, much like how Edd still sometimes was able to float. The first couple times it happened Tom had been terrified, but over the course of a few months he had gradually grown accustomed to his transformation and heat cycle. However, this was the first time he had had pain this bad-- it was also the longest he had ever remained in his clunky, half-shifted monster form and it was starting to interfere with his daily routine. There were only so many days he could hole up in his room.

Tord scribbled onto his clipboard “Alright, and are you currently on any form of birth control?”

“Well, not.. really” Tom muttered quietly. 

Tord raised an eyebrow. “Hm, ok, and are you sexually active?” 

Tom’s eyes darted away from the doctor. “Not like... Recently” Tom trailed off. 

Tord glanced up from his clipboard, smirking.  
“Well, I probably could have inferred that, seeing as you’re you and all” he teased. 

Tom scoffed, the banter making him feel a bit more like things were normal. “Yeah right jackass, like you’re getting any down here in your batcave!” 

“The Batcave? That’s a new one” he laughed, placing his clip board back down on the counter. “Well, anyway, I think we can begin now. We’ll start with taking your temperature to make sure your ovulation has actually begun” 

Tom exhaled. He could do a thermometer, good to have him start out with the small stuff.

“Ok, we’ll have you stand up now and bend over the table for that” Tord said as he shuffled through his office drawers, pulling out a thermometer and a small tube of lubricant. 

As quickly as he had relaxed, Tom tensed up again. “Seriously? You want to do it that way?” 

Sensing his patient’s discomfort, Tord reassured him “Come on Tom, everyone knows rectal thermometers are the most accurate way of reading temperatures.”

Groaning, Tom scooted off the table while Tord rolled over to his patient on his stool. Placing his hand in the small of Tom’s back, Tord positioned the man so that his elbows were on the table in front of him, legs spread, butt exposed to the cold office air. Tom felt his stomach cramp at the change in position, wincing as the eggs inside himself shifted around uncomfortably. 

“Ok, I’m just going to lift your tail up now”, Tord said, snapping on a pair of gloves. “Could you please spread your cheeks for me, Thomas?” he said in a sarcastically sweet cantor.  
Even though he could have died of embarrassment right there, Tom did as he was told. He figured that if he was compliant, the examination would be over with quicker.  
“Excellent, thank you, now you’re going to feel me touch you-- don’t worry, I promise I’ll use lube” Tord chuckled.

Tom gasped sharply at the feeling of the cold gel touching his asshole. He felt Tord’s finger prod at his sphincter which twitched in response to the stimulus. After pulling out the tip of his finger, Tord placed the thermometer into his hole, twisting it as it sank into place. “There we are, now we’ll just let that sit for a moment” he said, gently squeezing his patients cheeks together. 

“Just making sure it doesn’t fall out now-- we wouldn’t want to have to do this again!”, Tord laughed. 

After what felt like an agonizingly long time, Tord removed the thermometer, leaving Tom feeling disgusted at how slimy his asshole felt.

“Ah ha, 99.2-- right on the mark for ovulation. Let me get you cleaned up back here and then I can help you into the stirrups” he stated, wiping the excess lubricant off with a tissue. 

After ensuring Tom was clean, Tord helped the man up onto the table, which he then adjusted into a seat. He then helped Tom place his legs in the stirrups that protruded from the table, leaving Tom’s legs wide open, exposing his most private area to the cold air. “Ah ah-- I’m going to need your butt to come all the way at the end of the table” Tord said as he grabbed Tom by his hips, dragging them to the edge of his seat. The motion took Tom by surprise, causing him to gasp. He was now completely spread open to the cold air and this jerk he reluctantly called a friend. 

“First, i’m going to perform a external exam of your genitalia” Tord stated, sliding on a new pair of clean gloves. Despite his complete and utter humiliation at the situation, Tom could still appreciate his doctor friend’s use of gender neutral phrasing. When he had first come out to his friends so many years ago, even Tord (someone he had always had an antagonistic relationship with) understood berating him about his transness would never be acceptable. 

Tord placed his hand on the side of Tom’s thigh. “Just to get you used to my touch”, he said, smile in his voice. The doctor then worked his way over to gently spread Tom’s lips, inspecting them carefully. 

“Hmm, everything seems quite normal here”, he said, sliding his fingers up to part the top of his vulva. “Engorged phallus and increased natural lubrication are also indicative of heat”, Tord commented as he slid his thumb over the man’s clitoris, causing Tom to gasp. The brief sensation on his overly sensitive clit was enough for him to notice, but not enough to warrant comment. Instead he bore the burden of his examiner’s tortuous, teasing touches, waiting impatiently for the exam to be over-- mostly so that he could retreat back to his room to masturbate as soon as possible. 

“Next up I’ll do the manual examination to palpate your pelvic region” Tord said, reaching over to a small table beside him for more lube. Tom groaned internally, it had been a while since he’d had anything inside him, and he had a feeling it was going to be an awfully sore experience.  
After a generous coating of lube on his fingers, Tord aligned his hand with Tom’s entrance while placing his other hand atop his patient’s stomach.

“I want you to take a deep breath in, and when you exhale please bear down” Tom shakily inhaled and did as he was told. As they entered, Tord’s fingers met surprisingly little resistance upon entry, the excess amount of lubricant helping to quell the soreness while making a very wet, lewd noise. The sound of his doctor feeling around his insides made Tom acutely aware of his vulnerable position.

“Yes, that’s very good”, Tord commented absent mindedly while gently pushing down on Tom’s stomach. It felt strange-- he could feel the eggs inside of him shift, and the pressure of Tord’s palpations was making him feel like he had to pee. However, he couldn’t exactly say the sensation was… bad... perse. He refused to admit to himself that his doctor’s massaging was starting to turn him on, instead choosing to blame his heightened pleasure on his heat. 

“Well, I feel the problem here: your cervix simply isn’t dilated enough to lay. Quite frankly Thomas, I think the best plan of action is to induce contractions via orgasm.” Tord said, matter-of-factly. 

If he had eyes, Tom’s would have flown out of his head at the suggestion.

“E-excuse me???” the poor man stuttered, legs still spread eagle in the stirrups.  
“It really is the best way-- I swear!” exclaimed Tord as he slowly removed his fingers from his patient, disposing of his gloves and turning again to his medical cabinet.

“Can’t I do it on my own?” Tom questioned, feeling a strange combination of disappointment from his now empty sex and deep, deep embarrassment at the thought of having to come in front of his best frenemy. He wasn’t even sure if he would be able to do it if Tord was watching him.

“I think it's best if I monitor the process. I need to ensure you’re orgasming from your core, that’s what is necessary to get this brood out of you”. Tord turned back to Tom, now holding what was very obviously a large red dildo, and something else that Tom had never seen before. The object in question was a long, sleek looking thing with what appeared to be a suction cup at the end. 

“This, I believe, needs no explanation” he said, waving the dildo playfully. “This, however, is a clitoral stimulator” Tord elaborated. “It works by using a small vacuum to pump the clit… I’ve heard that it can be quite… ahem… pleasurable” Tord trailed off. In his anxious state, Tom had neglected to pay attention to any of Tord’s reactions to the whole procedure. He could see now the formation of a deep blush behind his glasses. 

“Look, I know this is really awkward… but I see that you’re hurting and I just want to help. How can I make this better for you?” he asked, voice uncharacteristically sincere.

In his sore state, Tom was grateful for his friend’s compassion, realizing Tord was doing his best to cut down on their playfully antagonistic relationship in order to make Tom as comfortable as possible in his time of need. 

“Alright” Tom murmured. 

“Are you sure?” Tord asked, eyebrows raised over silver frames. “I don’t want to pressure you into this”.

“No, I mean it” the patient responded. “I trust you, Tord. Thank you”. 

With a small smile, Tord snapped on a new pair of gloves. “Ok then, tell me what you’d like to start with”. 

Tom thought for a minute, blushing. He had never been so direct with his other partners before-- having all the focus on his body was making him feel acutely aware of all the sensations he was feeling in the room. The cold air touching both his clit and his nipples, his sex being stretched out from his spread legs, the feeling of eyes watching him. 

“I guess I… usually start with my nipples” he said softly. 

“Great” Tord commented. “Should I do that or would you like to?”

“I’ve got it…” Tom responded, reaching over to stroke his nipples gently. The sensation of his hardened nipples being stimulated made his sex begin to twitch in response. “Ah-- can you please… rub my clit?”

The doctor smiled. “Certainly”.  
He ran a gloved finger gently on the outside of Tom’s lips, gently teasing before parting them between two fingers. With the pad of this thumb, he began to run small circles around the man’s sensitive nub all while pushing down on his patient’s stomach to gently massage the brood into a deliverable position. 

Tom groaned as he felt a contraction, inhaling sharply at the pain.  
“Shit!” he cried, causing Tord to stopping his rubbing immediately.

“Ah, ok here we are, your body is getting ready to lay. This brood may have been giving you trouble because it’s a bit bigger than your past. The most important thing to do right now is to keep breathing.”

Tom, sweaty and exasperated, nodded in response. 

“Excellent, I’m going to do another manual examination to assess the labor process” Tord stated, looking to Thomas for approval. Again, his patient nodded, too overcome by cramping to be verbal. 

Tord once again spread apart his patient’s lips and gently slid two fingers into the man’s vagina. “Alright Tom, I’m going to try to get you to orgasm again to help out with the dilation. Can you clench around my fingers right now?”

Tom followed his doctor’s instructions, immediately feeling a rush of electric pleasure run through his spine.

“Excellent, you’re doing so well Tom” Tord encouraged. “If it’s alright with you, I’d like to use this clitoral stimulator on you?” he asked. 

Tom nodded again. “Yes please”.  
He had to admit-- ever since Tord had pulled out the toy he had been curious about it. 

Reaching for the instrument, Tord pressed a button on the machine and it began to hum.  
“Let me know if it ever gets to be too intense”

The doctor first grazed the head of the suction cup along the inside of his patient’s thigh to accustom him to the sensation. Once he had worked his way down Tom’s thigh, he placed the small vacuum on the outer lips of Tom’s sex. 

“Mmm… feels nice…” Tom hummed.

Tord once again spread Tom’s lips, exposing his clit. Tord placed the suction on the man’s sensitive crown, immediately causing Tom to flinch. 

“Fuck! Too much!” he cried out. Tord immediately pulled back, adjusting the pump to the lowest power.

“I’m so sorry Tom-- are you ok?” the doctor questioned. 

“Yeah.. just a bit too much”.

After the pump had been lowered, the vibrations build a pace that made his walls begin to spasm, he began to feel an orgasm building at the bottom of his stomach. Finally, he came after clenching his muscles one last time, feeling electric wash over his toes and up his spine. 

Turning off the clitoral pump, Tord put the toy down and began to massage Tom’s stomach again.

“Good job, you’re doing so well. Keep your legs nice and spread and try to breath with your body. So, so good Thomas”. 

Orgasm over too soon, Tom jolted out of lying down, crying out in pain.

“Ahhh! FUCK! This fucking hurts!” he yelled, bearing down on the egg that had now begun to slide itself down his birth canal.

“I know Tom, it’ll be over soon, just keep pushing”.

With one more excruciating contraction and push, the first egg made its way out of Tom with an obscene pop!

The second egg followed not long after, expelled after only one more contraction and hard push. The third and final egg, however, proved to be much more of a challenge than its counterparts. After numerous contractions, the egg had finally made its way to Tom’s entrance, stretching him wider than he had ever felt before.

“Tord… I can’t…” Tom panted, wincing at another contraction. “Hurts so much…… it’s burning  
Tord!”

“Come on, you’re doing an amazing job” Tord encouraged, beginning to massage the other man’s perineum, while also gently stretching the top of his entrance. Sweeping his thumb over the man’s clit gave Tom the last push he needed, causing his sex to spasm and the egg to pop out of him. 

Feeling relieved, exhausted and empty, Tom sighed, feeling his body go limp back onto the examination table. Thank God that was over. 

Tord had placed his eggs off to the side in a small pile, gently nesting them. Tom felt his heart thump-- seeing Tord be so gentle was endearing to him.  
After handling the eggs, Tord focused back onto Tom, offering the man his hand to help him get down from the examination table. 

Tord makes his way to the door, slipping off his lab coat and glasses and placing them on the counter.  
“...take as much time as you need, I’ll be waiting outside on the couch” he says, leaving the room. 

Tom awkwardly wipes himself down and shuffles his clothes back on. That was sure… something. Oh well, he thought to himself, As weird as that just was, it went as well as it could have gone. He was grateful to Tord for dropping their usual banter in exchange for the empathy an actual doctor might have. I ought to leave him a good Yelp review Tom thought, laughing to himself.

He walked out of the small corner office and joined Tord on the couch. The two men sat there for a bit, room teeming with an apprehensive tension. 

Finally, Tord broke the silence, a string of sentences falling from his lips. “I uh… won’t tell anyone about this! I take my responsibilities as a doctor seriously and--” before he could finish his stream of consciousness, he was cut off by a light peck on the cheek from Tom. 

“Thanks Tord, I’ll see you around”, Tom said, leaving his helpful doctor to sit speechless, caressing his own cheek at the site of the chaste kiss.


End file.
